Comfort
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Set after the episode Substitute in season eight. Boyd get his team home, and Eve has a friend call round to offer her some comfort.
1. 1

He knew he should do more, but he had no idea what. When they heard the gunshot she had started to cry, her tears running freely down her face as she tired to stop them. She had loved him, even though he was a monster, she still loved him. He was way out of his depth, this was Grace's territory not his, or even Frankie's. Frankie! Frankie would know what to do. He glanced across at Eve, tears still rolling down her face as she sat shivering in her wet clothes. He was the only dry one in the car, Spencer and Kat both getting wet when they had took a dip in the lake to get both Eve and Stefan out.

With some difficulty Boyd managed to remove his coat without taking his seatbelt off, making sure he kept his phone in his hand. Reaching across he draped his big overcoat across Eve, seeing Eve look at him as he did. He should never have let it get this far, never have let her get in the situation where she was so compromised. He gave her a quick, tight smile before turning to look at his phone. Kat's place was the first stop, then Eve's. He would have time, he just hoped Frankie would.

Taking his glasses out his pocket he started to type a message, making sure he kept the phone so Eve couldn't see the screen.

"Frankie, meet me at Eve's ASAP. Stefan is dead, Eve's soaked to the skin, and I have no fucking idea what to do. I'll explain everything properly later, just help me out here, please. X"

Hitting send he glanced across at Eve over his glasses, her head turned away from him as she held his coat collar to her neck. She was still crying and shivering but there wasn't a thing he could do. Taking his glasses off he looked out the window and saw they were about half an hour away from Kat's place, forty five from Eve's. That's should give Frankie plenty time to make up an excuse and get out of work.

"Spence, is the heating on?" Glancing at the dashboard as he leaned forward so he could look and see.

"Of course it is, we're all bloody soaking wet." Spencer still on edge and moody over what had happened.

"Well crank it up, Eve's shivering." Sitting back but deliberately not looking at Eve as he did.

Spencer swore while Kat turned the heating up full blast. Kat did turn in her seat and look at Boyd before trying to glance at Eve who was behind her. Kat couldn't turn around so looked in the wing mirror, seeing Eve's reflection as she leaned her head against the window, right where Stefan's dirty handprint was. She wanted to tell Spencer to stop the car so she could wipe it off, but that wasn't exactly practical. So she left it, knowing she would be the first one home and could wipe it off when she got out. The tension in the car was tangible, every person riding on a different wave of emotions. Boyd knew there was a storm approaching between Spencer and himself over what had happened. He would deal with it like he always did, both of them shouting and screaming at each other, Grace storming in and separating them, Spencer storming away then coming back and it was all done. Kat was still too new to challenge him. She might have a talk with Grace, which if Grace warranted, he would hear about. Eve was a different matter altogether. He would leave her with Frankie and take it from there.

Just as they approached the edge of the city Boyds phone buzzed, no doubt a message from Frankie. Putting his glasses back on he opened the message and read it,

"Shit, Pete! Please tell me you didn't kill him? Or anyone else on the team? She'll walk if any of you did it. I'm ten minutes from hers, I'll see you there. X"

Boyd quickly replied, knowing he didn't actually pull the trigger but still being indirectly responsible.

"Of course I didn't actually kill him, and neither did Spence of Kat. Be there in twenty minutes. X"

He would explain properly later, for now, he just needs to get the team home and into dry clothes. Frankie would know what to say to Eve, what to do and how to try and make things right. He was so preoccupied with his phone he didn't notice there were pulling into Kats street. It wasn't until the car stopped and Kat called his name did he focus again.

"Boyd, what time do you want me back in?" Kat watching him as she rested her hand on the door handle ready to open the door.

"Tomorrow, no one is in any state to work. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Boyd giving her a very brief smile before she nodded her head and got out the car.

Boyd watched her, and he didn't miss the way she ran a tissue over the passenger side back window, the muddy handprint left by Stefan smearing away. Now he knew what Eve was staring at all the way home and he had missed it, but Kat hadn't. Spencer and Boyd both watched as Kat opened the door to her flat and disappeared inside. As soon as the door was shut Spencer had the car in gear and was pulling away, he was not waiting for anyone.

Boyd kept glancing at Eve on the short drive to her house, Spencer nearly jumping three red lights just to get there quicker. Just as they pulled in the street Boyd spotted Frankie car parked up, the dark blue Volvo noticeable amongst all the more select style of car.

"Is that Frankie's car?" Spencer as observant as ever.

"Yes, I asked her to meet us here." Seeing Eve whip round to face him.

"I don't need looking after, Boyd." Eve showing some of her spit and fire had returned as she turned to look out the window as Spencer parked the car.

Boyd didn't answer, just undid his seat belt and sat forward to talk to Spencer.

"Go home, I'll see you tomorrow, Spence." Boyd patting the younger man on the arm before going to get out the car.

When Boyd reaches the pavement Frankie was already there helping Eve out the car. Eve still had his coat, which was now around her shoulders instead.

"Come on, inside. You're freezing and shivering." Frankie slowly guiding Eve towards her front door.

Boyd kept his distance, looking back as Spencer screeched away in the car. Stepping insides Eve's house Boyd felt a little out of place. Eve was always the one who ended up at his place or Frankie at hers. He didn't do socialising, other than in the pub. Closing the door behind him he watched as Frankie managed to remove Eve's wet coat after throwing his over the bannister post. He could now see how wet she had got standing in the lake. Her jeans were now dark blue and sticking to her, the bottom of her top was plastered around her waist, and the edge of her sweater was also wet. No wonder she was shivering.

"We need to get you warm again. Upstairs and in the shower, that should help thaw you out slowly." Attempting to get Eve up the stairs as she spoke.

"I need a fag." Eve looking at Frankie as she asked for a cigarette.

"Shit, mine are in the car. Have you got some?" Watching Eve look around.

"Coat pocket." Eve pointing at her wet coat.

"Boyd fags in the car." Frankie turning to Boyd and throwing him her car keys.

Boyd caught them and headed back outside to Frankie car. He knew where she kept her cigarettes and lighter, her feeble attempt at not smoking as much. When he came back inside Frankie and Eve were stood in the kitchen, Frankie standing pulling of Eve's sweater.

"Here." Boyd passing Frankie the box and lighter as he stood behind her.

Frankie took two out and lit them both, passing one to Eve and taking a draw of her own. Eve took a long steady inhale of her cigarette, holding it in then slowly releasing it. Boyd stood behind both women and inhaled deeply, he wasn't a smoker as such, just had the odd one for old times sake. Frankie heard him inhale, passive smoking was his favourite excuse for not actually smoking. Frankie passed him the box and lighter.

"After today you need one." Seeing him take one out and light it.

The three of them stood at Eve's open back door, all smoking causing huge plumes of smoke to rise into the air. Frankie finished her first, stubbing out the dump and throwing it in the bucket just outside the door. Eve finished her and did the same, both women turning to Boyd as he finished his.

"What? You don't need me." Stepping aside so they could both get past. "I'll make coffee for when you come down." Looking around the very neat and tidy kitchen.

Boyd stood and listened as Frankie and Eve made their way upstairs, finishing his cigarette and flicking the dump into the bucket. It wasn't as warm now the back door had been open so he checked the kettle had enough water in before switching it on, shut the back door and went in search of some form of heating system. He gave up downstairs, the only things he could find was a thermostat and that did nothing when he fiddled with it. He would have to go upstairs, or at least shout for Frankie.

"Frankie, can you hear me" Listening for any sounds of movement.

When he hard nothing he decided he would have to go in search of said heating controls and hope for the best. Boyd did eventually find what he was looking for in the cupboard on the landing. He turned up the settings a little before closing the door and going to make his way downstairs. He got as far as the top of the stairs when the bathroom door opened and Frankie appeared in a cloud of steam, Eve by her side in nothing but a towel. Boyd had never moved so fast, darting down the stairs and out of sight until Frankie and Eve came down.

He made coffee, placing all the cups on the table before sitting down. When he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs he looked up from his cup, seeing Frankie then Eve enter the kitchen. Eve was wearing what looked like pyjamas and a huge fluffy dressing gown. Her long hair hung loose and damp down her back.

"I need another fag." Eve reaching for the packet of cigarettes on the kitchen bench.

"How about I go buy some more and leave you ladies to talk." Boyd standing up and placing his empty cup in the sink.

"Take my car, but it needs petrol." Frankie leaving Eve at the back door and following Boyd to the front door.

"Good, I'll take as long as I can. I'll check in with Kat, Grace and Spencer if Spencer talks to me. You just do what you need to do, make sure she's okay." Boyd not being able to stop himself from pushing Frankie's fringe back off her face.

"I'll sort this out. You lot never change, you don't do things by halves do you." Stepping up to Boyd and pulling him into a hug.

Boyd went willing into Frankie's arms, his chin on her shoulder as he turned his head and buried his face in her neck. Frankie was his anchor, his port in the storm. Frankie understood him, understood how he thought, how he felt. She didn't always agree but she was there for him. Whether it was a simple squeeze of his hand, or a full-on curled up with him on the settee as his walls broke and crumbled, she was there.

"Thank you." He whispered against her ear, his fingers finding the small strip of skin between her jeans and her top on her back.

He felt her kiss his face, small open-mouthed kisses before she gave him a quick squeeze and went to let go. He let her go, stepping back and standing to his full height. She watched him go, waiting until the door was closed before turning back to the kitchen and Eve.


	2. 2

Eve sat on the step, cigarette in hand as she tucked her dressing gown around her legs. She was still freezing, even after a hot shower and warm dry pyjamas. The events of the last few days playing over and over in her mind. She had been so stupid, so blind, let her heart rule her head instead of the other way around. She was normally more cautious, more aware, but with Stefan, she had fell head over heels. After Mike, she had sworn she wouldn't fall so blindly in love with anyone. She thought Mike had been the one, her destiny, the man she wanted to have it all with. The house, the car, the ring, and the kids. Yet they were both so driven by their work that they missed the cracks appearing, missed the signs that things weren't as they should have been. When they went their separate ways she was devastated, swore off men for months.

Frankie sat down on the step beside Eve and lit her own cigarette, leaning towards Eve as she inhaled.

"You still cold?" Sliding her arm around Eve's waist and hugging her.

"I didn't think when I walked into the lake. I just acted. I presumed he wouldn't follow me. When he did I froze, just stood watching him. I was ready to let him drowned, Frankie. I loved him, but I was ready to watch him die." Big tears escaping Eve's eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Oh babe," Frankie throwing her cigarette end in the bucket and wrapping Eve in a tight bear hug.

Frankie hugged Eve as she cried, the wind picking up as they sat on the step. After a few minutes, even Frankie shivered, her jeans and t-shirt not keeping the wind out.

"Let's get inside, warm you up. Boyd has even made coffee." Frankie standing up and bringing Eve with her.

Frankie managed to steer Eve into the living room carrying both cups in one hand. Getting Eve settled on the settee Frankie sat beside her and covered them both with a bright green throw that was folded over the back of the settee. Eve stared at the wall opposite, her perfectly painted black nails being slowly nibbled at as Eve seemed to be lost in thought.

"Eve, talk to me, let me know what your thinking." Frankie trying to coax her friend to open up.

"Why can't I find a normal guy? One who gets what I do and likes what I like. Why can't I be happy like you?" Eve turning to look at Frankie.

Frankie wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

"My life is no bed of roses, Eve. You know Boyd, right? The man you work with is not a patch on the man I live with. He's got more layers than an onion. You think you've just worked him out then pop, he reveals another layer that needs unravelling and sorting out. Don't get me wrong, I love him more than I've ever loved any man, but it's hard work. One week is never the same as the one before. You should see us when we fight. It doesn't happen as often as it did back in the beginning but wow, it's like a war zone. Even Grace won't intervene when we get going. I think in the time we've been together we've gone through at least three full dinner sets. We've been through some rough times, Luke's death being the worst. But we are slowly learning that we need each other, that if we sit down together and talk we do get through it. I've felt like walking away, no doubt so has he, but we love each other. You'll find him, mister right. He's out there somewhere waiting. But for now you have me, and the team." Giving Eve a hug as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Boyd hugged me," Eve said eventually, making Frankie smile.

"You found his soft side, you should feel honoured. He doesn't just let anyone see that side of him. He makes out like he invincible, but he's got a heart of gold. You should see him with kids, he's like a giant teddy bear." Both Eve and Frankie smiling.

"Speaking of kids. When do you plan on having any? I want to be an honorary aunt and godmother of course." Eve starting to laugh as Frankie hid her face in Eve's shoulder.

"Piss off, Eve. You sound like my mother. I don't even know if Pete wants kids, or should I say any more kids. We only see Matt once a month for two days when Jen is visiting relatives here. I love having him here, but I'm not sure if I want any of my own. Matts nearly nine and he's at that age where he just wants to play computer games. It's hard on Pete, he wants to do more with him but Matt's a typical kid. I have another year or two to consider it, talk to Pete about it." Seeing Eve smile at the thought she may still yet get to be a godmother.

"Talk to me about what?" Boyd's voice catching both women by surprise as he entered the living room.

Eve burst out laughing and Frankie groaned.

"Nothing that can't wait. Are Spencer and Kat okay?" Frankie quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, but not too long. Tick-tock, tick-tock." Eve earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Frankie.

"Both okay, Spencer's still spitting fire though. I'll deal with him in the morning. How are you doing, Eve?" Boyd's attention turning from Frankie to Eve.

"I'll get over it. Did you get more fags?" Eve watching as Boyd dug in his pocket and pulled out the cigarettes.

"Frankie's right, you are a big teddy bear." Eve getting up from the settee and walking up to Boyd.

Frankie watched as Eve stopped in front of Boyd, smiled at him then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Frankie smiled as she saw a small smile tug at the corner of Boyd's mouth. He wasn't a touchy-feely person, even though Frankie had joked about it once. Yet as the years had gone by he was slowly learning that he didn't have to be so uptight, more so when he wasn't being Detective superintendent Peter Boyd. Eve took the packet of cigarettes out of Boyd's hand and headed into the kitchen leaving Boyd and Frankie alone. Frankie tapped the seat beside her and Boyd took the hint, walking over to sit beside her.

"Is she really okay?" Boyd wrapping his arm around Frankie's shoulder as he sat down.

"She will be, in time. She loved him, and that's not something you get over easily." Turning her head and looking up at Boyd.

"Suppose not. So, what were you going to talk to me about?" Boyd watching Frankie intently.

"Not here, not today." Leaning her head on his chest as she replied.

"That sounds ominous. Nothing serious is it?" Kissing Frankie's head.

"No, just important enough to be done in private. Come on, I need a fag and a cup of coffee." Kissing the skin on his chest where his top three shirt buttons were undone.

"Coffee and a fag sounds good, come on." Boyd stroking his fingers up and down Frankie's arm before letting her stand up.

Frankie knew now she had mentioned having a conversation with him he would ask until she did. Walking through to the kitchen with Boyd behind her she took a cigarette out the box and lit it, standing beside Eve at the open back door. Maybe now was a good time to considering giving them up, especially if she wanted to get pregnant.


End file.
